


Spectre

by booksandscarfs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Haunted Houses, Human GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksandscarfs/pseuds/booksandscarfs
Summary: When George moves into a new home with two new roommates, he doesn’t expect much. Maybe a little awkwardness, maybe some fights, but he certainly don’t expect to open a whole world of possibilities.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I haven’t ever made a multi-chaptered fic before so know that updates may be sporadic! Enjoy :)  
> (Also this is only half edited, so feel free to comment any mistakes you find!)

The fact that the frame looked like it was about to collapse was the first clue into how his new rooming situation would go as George walked up to a decrepit grey house. He wasn’t surprised though, it had been cheap enough that he almost didn’t believe the lister when they said no one else had called in to ask, especially since he needed a place on such short notice. 

His name had been Sapnap and he was one of two tenants listed. The other, Dream, apparently wasn’t around a whole lot. To George, that just meant he wouldn’t be a bother. 

George huffed and swiped a hand over his boiling forehead before making his way to the front door. It matched the rest of the house hanging on it’s hinges for dear life, and with no doorbell in sight. He sighed and knocked, careful of his knuckles on the splintering wood. 

There was shuffling inside and a call of “Just a second!”, before the door unlocked and opened to a man just a bit taller than George with unruly, dark brown hair and a wide smile. 

He stuck out a hand. “Hey man, you’re the one who called in right? George?” He looked cautiously hopeful when George shook his hand. 

“Yes, I’m supposed to be meeting with Sapnap?” He said it carefully, the name still feeling weird and new. The man didn’t seem to mind, grinning a bit wider and nodding his head. 

“That’s me. Hopefully your drive wasn’t too long, I know its a little hard to find.” He gestured vaguely before stepping to the side. “Here, come in and set your stuff down. We can get you settled in tonight if you’d like?”

George typically wouldn’t be so quick to move, especially when he’d never even met his new roommates, but desperate times called for desperate solutions. His apartment had been alright, but his old roommate had started one too many kitchen fires that George got the blame for, leaving him with an eviction notice and two weeks to get his things and leave. 

He spent his time finding places that didn’t work before stumbling upon this one, cheap and with other people his age. Sure, it looked like hell, but it was the best he could do. He held onto the idea that he’d be able to scrounge up enough money to get out of here in a couple months and leave it behind. 

“Sure.” George said with a small smile. “Oh and that other roommate? Dream?” He found himself questioning. 

Sapnap’s features flickered lightly. “He’ll probably be out for a bit, sorry. Maybe you’ll meet him soon though.” He said it in a tone George couldn’t place. It put him a little more on edge, screwing his eyebrows together and frowning. 

Sapnap laughed after a beat. “Let’s get your stuff set up, yeah?” He took hold of the suitcase George had dragged in. It wasn’t too big, just clothes and a couple of college student knick knacks. The rest was in his backpack, and it wasn’t much. His computer was probably the most expensive thing he owned and even that wasn’t great. 

He followed Sapnap up a flight of narrow stairs and into a room to the left that was surprisingly nice. It didn’t have anything in it besides a small bed and bedside table, both made of deep wood. 

George sat down on the bare mattress and immediately sneezed, a puff of dust floating up around him. 

Sapnap looked at him sheepishly. “Sorry about that, we don’t really use this room.” He set the suitcase down and stood up straight to crack his back. 

George shook his head “You’re good, it’s just dusty.” He shrugged off his backpack and began taking the only small things he had, a picture in a frame of his family, a small bracelet from his friends back home, and a radio.

Sapnap cocked his head slightly before shaking it and saying a cheerful, “I’ll be downstairs if you need anything!” as he climbed back down the stairs. 

George couldn’t help feeling a bit confused by him. He assumed Sapnap was just a bit strange and didn’t want to press it, but he was a little disconcerted by the weird air around him. 

He shook it out of his head and let it drift away while he set up his new room, opening the large window to let some air filter in and get the smell of old house out. He set up the bed with sheets he had brought, which ended up being a bit large for the small bed. 

George sighed as he laid down on top of familiar sheets in an unfamiliar room. It made him feel strange, like he was almost at home but not quite. It made his eyelids weigh down on him, and finally he let himself relax into sleep. 

Loud static awoke him suddenly. It was dark out now, and in his panic, George checked his phone to see that it was four in the morning. 

The radio shrieked as he reached over to blindly switch things on and off. It continued, shrill pitch pissing him off more than anything. Then, it stopped, just as suddenly as it had started. He couldn’t tell what he had pressed but he didn’t really care as long as it cut the noise. 

He sighed, pushing himself out of bed and into the hallway leading downstairs. The light from his phone lead him to the door at the bottom of the stairs, opening it to another dark room. He found a switch and flicked it, illuminating the kitchen in warm light. He squinted, rubbing at his eyes, before slowly bringing them down. 

There, sitting in the nook to the side of the kitchen, was Sapnap. He sat there looking shocked for a moment before awkwardly waving. George frowned. What the fuck was he doing in the kitchen at 4am, alone and in the dark like it was normal? His sleepy mind couldn’t make sense of anything, and he found himself shuffling back up the flight of stairs and crashing back down to bed. 

The next couple weeks were average. George and Sapnap were both off for the summer now, working similar days and hours, so they spent more time together than George anticipated. He found that he enjoyed Sapnap’s company, even if the moment from a while back in the kitchen still made him uneasy. He found himself trying to rationalize it, thinking maybe Sapnap had just woken up early or something, nothing out of the ordinary. 

Another part of him began wondering about the other roommate more and more as the days past. He asked Sapnap about it once, but his only response had been “Oh he’ll come back soon, he’s just out for now.” and a quick smile. It felt strange, but then again maybe he was just on a trip, so George decided not to press it. 

He woke to a hesitant knock at his door. Shuffling his way out of bed and stifling a yawn, George opened it to find a tall, brown haired man standing in front of him. He looked around his age, but certainly taller and a little broader with a small tattoo of a smiley face over his eyebrow. 

It clicked. “Dream. You’re Dream, right?” His words were halting and choppy, and he felt his face heat up awkwardly under the man’s gaze. 

The man smiled. “Yeah, and you’re George? Sapnap said you’d be awake, but it looks kind of like he was wrong.” Dream chuckled lightly. 

George felt wide awake as he realized he was standing in the clothes he had fallen asleep in, with his hair sticking up in all directions. His face burned and he awkwardly stuttered out, “Oh, yeah. Right.” before running a hand through his hair, hoping it flattened out. 

They stood there awkwardly for a moment, staring at each other, until Dream coughed and said, “Alright I’ll let you uh- get ready and all that. Nice to meet you.” and made his way back down the hallway. George couldn’t bring himself to say anything before shutting the door with a click and rushing to get ready. He felt like he had to make a better impression on Dream after that train wreck. 

He pulled on the clothes he had gotten out of his suitcase yesterday and stepped into the hallway and down the stairs. When he came down to the kitchen, Dream was nowhere to be found. 

He searched the rest of the house but only found Sapnap on his room on his computer. He turned and looked at George quizzically. “What’s up man? You look like you saw a ghost or something.” Sapnap grinned, confusing George even more. 

“I just met Dream.” He said blandly. 

Sapnap grinned wider. 

“Oh cool! I’m glad he finally showed up, I know that took a while.” He turned back to his computer screen and started to type. 

“No, I mean I just met Dream. Like a few seconds ago. And now he’s gone.” George felt himself grow agitated at how calm Sapnap was being about this. 

“Yeah he does that. He’ll be back in a bit, don’t stress.” He leaned back in his chair and looked back to where George was frowning. “Seriously, don’t worry about it too much. He’s just like that.” 

George huffed, leaving and making his way back up to his room. He sat down on his bed and started to relax, letting himself down to lay there. The day had been long already, and it hadn’t even been an hour and a half. 

He had almost drifted fully back to sleep when his radio began shrieking once again. 

He bolted up, pushing himself over to the bedside table and smacking at it until he pulled the radio over to himself. He messed with it until finally the noise cut out, sighed, and went to set it down again. 

As soon as he did, it began blaring again. 

He groaned unhappily, wanting just to catch a few more hours of sleep, shaking the radio uselessly. It was annoying him to no end as he tried and tried before finally just chucking the thing into a pile of clothes. It seemed to actually work when the noise cut out again, leaving him in silence. 

He flopped back into his bed and relaxed again without bothering to pick the radio up. It was silent for a few sweet moments before a small buzz filled the air. It wasn’t loud like the incessant shrieking, but it almost felt worse with its static-y tone and warbled noise. 

He felt like screaming. The thing just wouldn’t stop, and he couldn’t tell what was wrong with it. He was tempted to just throw the damn thing out, but decided against it because it had been his mother’s. The buzz filling his ears ate at him until he finally picked it up and stalked down the stairs into Sapnap’s room. 

George set the radio down on his desk and suddenly, it was quiet. Sapnap sent him a questioning glance before pausing his game to pick up the radio. 

“What’s this?” He examined it carefully. 

“Radio.” was his only response. 

Sapnap looked amused. “Looks cool, where’d you get it?” He messed with the antennae lightly, making sure not to bend them. 

“It doesn’t matter. It keeps fucking buzzing and I want to know if you can fix it.” George said shortly. He reminded himself that it was just Sapnap and took a deep breath. “Could you try?” He said in a sweeter tone. George honestly couldn’t find it in him to care whether the damn thing got fixed as long as it was out of his earshot. 

“Sure man, I’ll have a look at it. You wanna stay and chat?” Sapnap looked over at him with his eyebrow raised. George shook his head. “I just need some more sleep.”, and headed back out of the room. 

Right as he had stepped into the hallway, he heard another voice behind Sapnap’s door. He stopped in his tracks and listened. 

The voice was too quiet to hear anything, but Sapnap’s responses were loud and clear as he held a conversation with someone in his room. 

“Kinda cute, isn’t he?” 

A pause. 

“Oh really? That’s gonna piss him off when he finds out.”

There was a slight noise, almost like a kettle, and then silence. 

“Not really, no. Maybe.”

George huffed. Whatever, it wasn’t his problem. He stalked back upstairs and collapsed on his bed, finally able to relax fully. He didn’t even bother to lift up his covers before sleep took hold of him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn’t well read before posting, so please let me know if any mistakes you see :)

When he awoke for the second time, he found himself warm and content. He snuggled further into himself, smiling lightly. He clutched at the blanket resting on him- wait. That wasn’t right. 

George frowned. He distinctly remembered not pulling his blanket over himself before falling asleep. Maybe Sapnap had come in, but he had just logged online with friends when George came downstairs, so unless he logged off right after getting on... 

It didn’t make any sense. So many things left him confused since moving in. It annoyed and scared him a little more than he’d admit, and he didn’t know what to do about any of it. From the radio, to Sapnap’s weird tendencies, to all of Dream. Dream. George had one awkward conversation with a roommate he’d never seen before today, and suddenly he’s gone. Not to mention Sapnap’s reaction to it all. 

He was so caught up thinking that he didn’t notice the faint nudge of the picture frame on his bedside table, pushing it to the left bit after bit. He got up and out of bed, sitting on the side of the mattress but still not noticing it until a particularly daring push made it squeak against the surface, finally pulling George’s attention to it. 

He stared. It didn’t move. He looked away, thinking he was just making himself paranoid. It shifted again. 

His eyes snapped back to it, bolting up from the bed and backing himself into a corner of the wall when the picture shifted itself 3 inches back. 

What the fuck. 

He couldn’t be seeing this right. 

He rubbed at his eyes. Blinking them back open, he saw the picture sitting in the same spot. He creeped forward slightly, and it moved a half an inch towards him. 

He scrambled back into his corner, hyperventilating and clutching at the wall. What was this? Surely Sapnap was behind it, there’s no possible way this wasn’t just some weird prank by his weird roommate. 

Then he heard a noise. Kind of like a whistle but not. He couldn’t place it, not until it snapped in his mind. 

That noise he had heard from Sapnap’s room earlier. The tea kettle noise. It changed into some kind of a halting sound, almost like a chuckle.

He struggled on shaking knees towards the picture, reaching out with cautious hands and yanking it off of the table. He expected some kind of string or band, but nothing came up with it. He checked it over again, deeply confused. 

Then, he felt a feather-light tap against his shoulder. He shrieked, throwing himself back onto the bed and shutting his eyes, pulling his arms above his face. 

Nothing happened. He slowly put his arm back down and opened his eyes. Nothing. No one. Not even the noise was there to greet him. 

His eyes stung. He was so shaken up, his heart pounding against his chest with residual adrenaline spiking through him. 

George didn’t know what to do. All this weird shit came piling up on him all at once and it was quickly becoming too much for him to handle. He sighed, running a hand through his hair softly. The day hadn’t even really begun and he already felt more tired than he’d been in months.

He pushed through for the rest of the day trying not to think about what had happened. It was hard, his mind drifting back to that noise he had heard and trying to rationalise what could have made it or at least where it had come from. 

It was a takeout night, he decided. Everything has caught up to him and he was tired enough that he didn’t even bother to get up from the couch to go ask Sapnap what he wanted, opting just to text him and hope he got it. 

Once he got the order, he placed it and waited while he mulled over the events of the day. He didn’t bother trying to figure it out now with his tired brain, just thinking. He thought about that noise again, mind drifting to Dream and their interaction earlier. 

He couldn’t help but ingrain Dream’s light smile into his mind. It had been soft but genuine, something George didn’t really expect. He thought about the freckles dotting the bridge of his nose, and the small tattoo over his eyebrow. He had been pretty, George decided. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the doorbell rang. He got up and went to go retrieve their food and pay the delivery man, setting everything down on the coffee table and shouting to Sapnap, who came out to the living room and sat across from him, thanking George and beginning to eat. They sat in silence while they ate, both too hungry from the long day to talk about much. 

When everything had been finished, George looked to Sapnap and cleared his throat, unsure of where to start. He opened his mouth but couldn’t find the words to talk about the strange things that were happening, let alone how to explain them. 

Sapnap looked at him with an eyebrow cocked before smiling. “What’s up man? You look like a fish with your mouth like that.” He set his fork down with the rest of the dishes and looked back. 

George rolled his eyes. “I just- There’s been a lot going on. I don’t know where to start really, it’s been getting so weird recently.” He shrugged and messed with his fingernails. He really wasn’t sure where to start with all of this, especially when he wasn’t sure how Sapnap would react. 

There was a pause before Sapnap said, “Is this about Dream?” He was grinning wide and looked almost mischievous with his eyes narrowed. 

George snapped up straight. “No! No, not like you’re thinking.” He coughed. “There’s just been some... weird stuff going on lately and I’m not sure what to do about it.”

Sapnap picked at the leftovers. “Alright, alright, sorry.” He chuckled to himself. “Seriously though, what’s going on?”

George sighed, deciding to just say it as it was and hope for the best. 

“My picture frame moved without me, and there’s this weird noise that keeps showing up. Also, something tapped my shoulder but no one was there. Now I’m paranoid.” 

It sounded stupid, but when he turned his eyes back to Sapnap, he was sitting with a contemplative look. He shifted and stretched before looking back at George. 

“Might as well tell you now since he’s already messing with you. I told him not to, by the way.” Sapnap paused and took a drink. George sat, confused, and opened his mouth to speak when Sapnap cut him off. 

“Dream is a ghost, and he haunts this house. You met him in his solid form today but that’s not how he normally is. The touch you felt was when he was in his normal, more floaty kind of form, and presumably he was doing the invisibility trick if you couldn’t see him.” He took another sip. “He was messing with you, man. Trust me, he does it to me too.” 

Sapnap leaned back and looked to George expectantly. 

They sat for a moment. 

“Excuse me?” was all he could muster. What, in earth’s green name, kind of bullshit had Sapnap just thrown at him like it was fact? He really didn’t peg him for being some kind of ghost hunter hippie, but nothing that he was saying was even remotely a possibility. 

Sapnap sighed and picked himself up off of the couch. “You’ll see.” He turned and started walking down the hall to his room with a “Goodnight dude, sleep well.”, and he was gone. George sat alone, bewildered and annoyed. Of course Sapnap didn’t take him seriously, this was insane. He was probably just messing with him for kicks. 

He huffed, rising and making his way up the stairs and back into his room. He had found himself avoiding it today, but it now felt more inviting than anything else. He sunk into bed, pulling the covers up and around him until they wrapped him up safely, and he drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, please mention any mistakes that slipped through editing!

A week passed before Dream appeared again. George had finally convinced himself that there was a rational reason behind everything and that Sapnap had just been pulling his leg. Nothing strange had happened since then, and he wasn’t keen on looking for more reasons to be confused. 

He walked down the stairs, sleepy and in a disheveled state after just waking up. He walked over to the coffee machine and noticed two mugs already set out in the counter. He stood, confused for a moment, before taking one under the assumption that Sapnap had set it out for him. 

He filled it from the pot, adding cream and sugar, and plopped down onto the couch. He folded his legs up and leaned his back against the arm of the couch, cradling the mug. It had a yellow smiley face design that he couldn’t help but be reminded of Dream’s tattoo by. He wasn’t sure why, but his mind seemed to always drift back to him. 

Thinking back on it, he hadn’t shared any reason he had been gone, just that he knew Sapnap well and wanted to meet George. He shrugged it off for now, too tired to think straight. 

He shifted and took a sip of his still too hot coffee. It made him feel warm and content for the first time a while, alone in the living room with his mug in hand. The door creaked, startling him. It swung open and revealed Dream, hair wind tousled and cheeks pink from the cold morning air. 

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, George thought before calming his erratic heart with a deep breath. He coughed pointedly into his fist and smirked when Dream jumped. 

“Oh shit, hi man. Didn’t think anyone was up.” Dream sounded almost sheepish, but with a smile still in his voice. 

George paused. “Hey.” He struggled to think of what else to say before just deciding on throwing it out there. “Where gave you been?” It wasn’t accusatory, just an honest question. 

Dream’s face twisted slightly. “Just, yknow, out. Got a lot to do.” He deflected the question before flicking his eyes down George’s form. 

He smirked. “That’s my mug.”

George sat, confused, before turning bright red. “This one?” He said dumbly, setting it down on the lamp table next to him before crossing his arms over his chest awkwardly.

Dream laughed, “It’s okay, I don’t mind sharing.” The way he said it made George’s cheeks flush brighter. Dream walked over and sat across from him on the couch. “But really? Creamer?” He teased. 

George’s eyebrows pulled together. He sat up, annoyed. “Yes creamer. Black coffee is disgusting.” He made a face thinking about it. 

Dream laughed, his green eyes lighting up. “Maybe you’re just weak.” His face shifted quickly. “What time is it by the way?” He looked worried, like he was on a time crunch. 

George pulled out his phone, confused. “8:43.” He watched Dream rise from his seat. “Are you late for something?”

He looked at George as he shifted his jacket back into place. “Something like that. Sorry to cut this short, I liked being able to meet with you in person finally.”

For some reason, the way he said it felt like it carried a different weight than just their conversation. George found himself nodding and humming in agreement as Dream walked back to the door. He gave George a final once-over and said, “By the way, you look cute in the morning.” before leaving with a smirk on his face. 

George flushed brightly. He knew it was probably just a quip at his morning attire, but he couldn’t help but feel flattered. He sat annoyed with himself for a minute before remembering his coffee. He glanced at it, only to remember the smiling mug it was in. 

He grumbled as he took another sip and mulled on his second conversation with Dream. It was pretty typical, but after living in this house for a month he’d thought they would have more than just two run-ins. And where the hell was Dream going? He and Sapnap hadn’t mentioned a girlfriend, but maybe he stayed with someone for most of his time? 

It didn’t seem right no matter how he thought about it. Wouldn’t he just move out of that was the case? George sighed, finishing off his coffee, lukewarm now. He went to go wash it off, cleaning the rest of the dishes as well, before turning the sink off. 

Without the running water, he could hear the chatter coming in from Sapnap’s room. It wasn’t too loud, but enough that it was obviously not just a video chat. George didn’t think anyone had come in last night, but he guessed he might’ve just not heard them. He carried on with his day as usual, working on chores and things as he went.

He carried on with his day as usual, working on chores and things as he went. Everything felt calm and the productivity made him happy. He liked working on things during the day, they made him feel like he was doing something no matter how unimportant they were. 

Which is why when dinner rolled around, he was happy to make it from scratch for Sapnap and himself. It took some effort, but he found a recipe that he deemed good and got to work chopping and slicing. His mother called about halfway through so he tucked his phone between his shoulder and cheek to talk to her about how he’d been doing. He carefully left out the weird experiences and everything with Dream. It felt like too much to explain, especially over the phone. 

George ended the call soon after that. He set the oven timer for 20 minutes and left it to move back into the living room, crawling under a blanket. He propped himself up against the back of the couch on second thought, not wanting to accidentally fall asleep with dinner still cooking. 

He sat on the couch curled up for a while, making sure to check his phone timer in case he didn’t hear the oven. It reminded him of that morning with Dream. They hadn’t had many conversations, but a part of George felt a bit attached to him. It made something strange curl in his stomach, unsure, and he wondered if it was reasonable to want to know more about Dream. 

The buzz from him phone shook him out of his thoughts. Then, right on que, the oven beeped sharply. He got up and walked his way back over to the kitchen to pull out their dinner. He stood on his toes to reach the high cabinet and grabbed their plates and glasses. 

He called Sapnap from his room, letting him section his own plate the way he liked before sitting down in the little nook off the side of the kitchen. 

He had found himself avoiding it since that first morning with Sapnap. It never really left his mind, no matter the amount of reasons he gave himself, and it made him feel strange to sit there.

Sapnap came over with a full plate and a grin on his face. “Thanks man, it looks great.” He sat down across from George at the square table. George hummed and took a bite, content and happy with himself at the taste. 

They sat there talking lightly about nothing until the door to the kitchen squeaked open. They rose their heads simultaneously, and there was Dream, standing in the doorway with his mop of hair tied up in a small ponytail. 

He smiled at them. “Hey, sorry for barging in.” He closed the door behind him and walked over to their table where he hesitated before sitting. 

Sapnap waved him off. “You’re good, George just made dinner.” He grinned at George and then at Dream, sitting between them. 

George swallowed before responding with a hand covering his mouth. “You want any? There’s still some left, I think. Sorry I didn’t make more, I wasn’t really expecting anyone else.” 

Dream shook his head with a polite smile. “Nah, I’m good. Thank you though, I’m sure it’s great.” He said the last part with a flicker of affection behind it that George didn’t know what to do with. He smiled down at his food without saying anything, letting them fall into a comfortable silence. 

Sapnap cleared his plate quickly, washing it by the sink while talking to Dream, who still sat next to George at the table. They chatted about little things while he finished his food. It was surprisingly comfortable, and it occurred to George that this was the first time the three of them had been together since moving in. 

The night fell as they talked and laughed. It became hard to keep his eyes open with the combination of laughter and dinner, so he mentioned going back to bed for the night. Sapnap and Dream bid him goodnight warmly, letting him slip back upstairs.

It struck him as he climbed the steps that Dream didn’t have a room here as far as he knew. It confused him, but then again maybe he slept in a room George hadn’t seen or something like that.   
He tried to find other reasoning before just settling it for later.

He was tired, almost immediately crashing into bed after his shower. Sleep found him quickly and it kept him, until late into the night. He found himself waking up to a strange noise. It took him a moment to recognize it as the same strange tea kettle noise. In the back of his sleep-riddled mind he found himself thinking of the weird conversation he had had with Sapnap where he described it as Dream’s laugh. 

Even in this state, he knew that sound had to be Dream. He had heard his laugh that night, wheezing and shrill. It had been the same thing that sent him into a giggling fit at its absurd sound. 

But then why could he hear it now, in the dead of his room? It wasn’t loud, but it was certainly with him here, not downstairs or even outside of the door. 

He surprised himself by not being scared, just perplexed. It didn’t set him on edge, even with the strangeness of it all. He shook it off, trying to focus his sleepy brain on where the noise was coming from. It didn’t get him anywhere, as the laughing quieted to a stop after a moment. His eyes became weighted once again as he sat, and he found himself creeping back into a tired haze. 

Right before he fully succumbed to sleep, a pressing on his forehead that felt like the bud of a pen shifted against him. It didn’t wake him any further though, letting him fall into sleep once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, please don’t share this with the actual ccs! Also feel free to comment any mistakes you see :)
> 
> I swear I’ll actually get to romance soon lmao

The next morning, George awoke later than normal. It was bright outside already, pouring in through the window with a shining glow on his pillow. He couldn’t help but feel less than rested though, as he remembered the night before. That dream was one of the strangest ones he’d ever experienced. It had felt like real life, but he knew that was irrational.

He tried to shake the feeling by taking a shower, turning the water up to a warm setting and pulling his towel from the rack before looking into the mirror. 

George stared at his reflection. There, resting above his eyebrow, was a smile. Exactly like the tattoo Dream had, only this was in bright green pen ink. 

... 

What the fuck. 

That dream couldn’t have been real, right? There’s no way that pressing feeling he had felt last night actually happened. 

But as he stood there, he couldn’t find any rational reason for the drawing. It was insane, but he couldn’t help but think back to Sapnap’s conversation with him about the weird things that kept happening. 

_“Dream is a ghost, and he haunts this house.”_

George found half of himself actually considering it, as crazy as the other half of him felt. This would explain everything up to this point. The picture frame, the tapping on his shoulder, the laughing, the moment in the kitchen with Sapnap, and now this stupid smile. 

But if that was true, Dream had been messing with him for weeks, even before they met at his door. That meant that Sapnap had been talking with Dream about him and was just waiting for George to find out. 

He felt a weight in his throat. There was nothing he could think to reason with himself, and there was no getting around it. George turned off his shower, deciding this was more important. The dizzying feeling in his head worsened as he thought and thought. He made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen where Sapnap stood, making a cup of coffee and humming. 

“Can we talk?” He said, tone strangled with confusion. 

Sapnap turned around, concerned, and rested his arms back against the counter. “Sure man, are you okay?” 

He sounded genuine, and George reminded himself that this was just Sapnap, not some stranger he had to confront. He took a breath. 

“Dream’s a ghost.”

There was a quiet moment. 

Sapnap stared at him. “Yeah.” 

With that, the spell was broken. “What do you mean “ _yeah_ ”? What the hell am I supposed to do, Sapnap?” George choked out. 

Sapnap sighed and turned back to his coffee. “Look, I don’t really know how to explain it to you. I know it’s a lot to take in, though. Trust me when I say I’ve been there.” He poured in his sugar and stirred it with a spoon, looking back at George calmly. “Honestly I would just talk to him if you really want to figure it all out, man.” 

George was breathless. Questions were whizzing through his brain quick enough to give him whiplash, and he couldn’t find the answers to any of them. Should he really talk to Dream, someone he didn’t even realize might be dead until today? 

He struggled with his words for a minute, tongue looping around itself in confusion. Finally, he spat out, “Well that’d be a lot easier if I knew where to find him.” 

Sapnap shrugged nonchalantly. “Just call him, he’ll come.”

“I don’t have his number!” George felt his annoyance raise heat to his face. 

“No- I mean literally. Like, just say his name and he’ll show up. It’s a ghost thing.״ Sapnap said, picking up his coffee and heading for the door. He looked back at George before closing it behind himself gently, footsteps padding away. 

George stood in the kitchen for a time after he left. He grumbled to himself, “Right. A ghost thing.” and began to make his way up the stairs once again. 

  
  
  


This had to be the weirdest thing he’d ever done, standing in his room shouting the name of some guy that might be a ghost. He was sure he looked deranged, and was starting to really consider that maybe Sapnap had just been pulling his leg. 

He grumbled. No sign of Dream, and he was quickly losing hope. It had to be some prank, Sapnap was probably laughing his ass off downstairs as George yelled into thin air. 

Just as he found himself giving up, there was a small whip of air. Floating a few feet above him was Dream, smirking with a little sheepishness and a small bit of surprise. 

“Hey. You called?” Dream spoke from high in the air. 

George stared at him, mouth gaping and body frozen. He shook his head lightly, then more vigorously as he realized what this entailed. 

“You can’t be real. That would mean- God, I don’t even know what that would mean. You have to be pranking me, you and Sapnap.” George rushed his words. His hands were shaking as they flew around him expressively. This has to be some kind of sick joke, there’s no way that Dream could possibly be floating above him as a ghost. 

There was movement in the air, and George watched as Dream came towards him. He sort of flew from where he was to float in front of George before pulling his legs down to stand regularly. He reached out and settled a hand on George’s arm, looking surprisingly comforting. 

“I know it’s a lot. Don’t try and figure it out all at once, okay? It took Sapnap like a month and a half to really believe me. You don’t have to rush.” 

George found himself stunned at the sweetness that coated Dream’s words. He relaxed a bit as they sunk in, holding onto the idea that he had time. He stepped cautiously towards Dream with a hand extended. As he touched Dream’s chest he felt a buzz push up his hand and through his arm. He shivered, drawing his hands back and looking up at Dream, who smiled slightly. It was the most careful George had ever seen him. 

George shook out his thoughts. Dream, who stood in front of him, was a ghost. An honest-to-god ghost. Something current science couldn’t explain, let alone believe. It also meant that he was dead, presumably, but George wasn’t sure if he should ask. 

Fuck it. “Are you dead?” George said flatly. 

Dream laughed loudly as soon as it left George’s lips. “Of course I’m dead!”, he huffed out incredulously. ”I’d rather not talk about it much more though, kind of a touchy subject. But I’m game for anything else you wanna ask, Georgie.” 

Dream smirked at George before floating back up above him. There was a moment of George thinking before he remembered, face scrunching. 

“Why did you write on my face?”

He watched, annoyed, as Dream threw his head back and wheezed. The noise made George’s lips quirk up, and he found himself laughing as well. 

They laughed like old friends, George thought. The air was light, and even though there was so much confusion riddling his brain, he found that he had time. 


End file.
